Ben 10: Corruption
by Writeornot
Summary: My first fan fic. What happens when the Omnitrix starts to take a turn for the worst? The aliens DNA inside it starts to corrupt Ben into a flurry of different attitudes. Then he uleashes it on the ones he loves.
1. The Fight

"Hey retard!" she said as she walloped her cousin on the head. Her name was Gwen Tennyson, a girl aged 14 she had orange hair that fell back down to her shoulders. "What!" her cousin replied while rubbing his head vigorously. His name was Ben Tennyson, he also 14 had short brown hair and he had a unique ability to transform in to a collection of alien creatures at will all thanks to the device he had gotten 4 summers before called the Omnitrix.

"You destroyed my good shirt with your idiotic Gnawbyte alien!" Gwen yelled while pointing to a hideously mangled shirt.

"Hey… I'm getting used to it, he's new." Ben calmly replied.

"Well, you had best be learning how to use it unless you want that bump of yours to have a twin!" she said, shaking a fist in the air.

"Hey you to get along back there!" Ben and Gwen's grandpa, Max, said. He was driving the RV that he has had for years. It wasn't the prettiest thing on the road but it was equipped with countless gadgets and weaponry.

"Sorry grandpa…" The two moaned.

Gwen sat down on the opposite end of the small table. "I will get you back asshole…" Gwen whispered so she wouldn't tip off her grandfather.

"Hey cuz… I would like to see you try!" Ben replied quietly. Gwen gave him a look and sat back up in her chair.

Hours passed on the road, Ben and Gwen were silent most of the trip. "Wow… You two have hardly spoken! Usually you two are at each other's throats!" Max said, still focused on the road. "That's because Gwen is over-reacting on this whole 'shirt' thing!" Ben yelled.

"I'm not over-reacting! You're just acting like an irresponsible baby!" Gwen responded.

"Well if you weren't such a bitch maybe I would stop acting like one!!!" Ben said angrily as he stood up.

"Ben! I don't want to hear any of that language!" Max yelled.

Gwen curled her hand into a fist and thrust it at Ben hitting him square in the jaw. Ben got up and wiped the blood from his lip and grabbed Gwen by the head and threw her onto the ground. She slid across the rough carpet of the RV which badly burned her arm. Gwen slowly got up with tears coming in her eyes. Her whole arm was glowing red. Max put the RV on an auto-drive and quickly got out of the drivers seat. "What are you two doing!!!" he furiously yelled. The two looked down, Gwen wiped away her tears. He put them in a seat and said, "You two this was the last straw, you will sit here and not speak. If you speak I'll ground you for the whole summer!"

"But grand-" Ben said.

"NOT A WORD!" Max yelled.

He returned to the driver's seat, and the two cousins sat quietly until they arrived at a small restaurant for lunch.


	2. Rockbuster Training

The three of them sat at the diner table quietly. Ben, like always, shoveled in his food in a matter of seconds while Gwen sat there poking at her food. "Hey Gwen, why don't you consider eating something?" Max said calmly. "I just don't feel very hungry right now…" Gwen said with the sound of depression in her voice. The waitress walked up "Hey honey… Would you like that to go?" she asked. "Yes please. She is just feeling a little ill today." Max said. As the waitress walked off Ben pinched her. She turned around and glared at Ben "And you are just plain disgusting little boy…" Ben turned around and laughed until Max whacked him on the head. "Well I will be in the men's room for a minute, you two behave." Max stated before he walked off to the back of the restaurant.

"What the hell has gotten into you lately Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Puberty?" Ben quirkily remarked and then broke into laughter.

"Stop being a smart-ass… You have been a real jerk. And I know for a fact it's not your boy hormones!" Gwen continued.

"It very well could be! I can't control what I do anymore. It might even have something to do with the Omnitrix! You try to haul this thing around for a day see what it's like."

"I would if I could… But it seems to be making love to your wrist 24/7!"

"Well you are an idiot!" Ben stuttered to answer.

Later that night they parked the RV in the nearest RV Park to stay for the night. "Try to get some sleep you two. We need to leave early in the morning if we want to arrive on time." Max said as he lay down on the bed. "You haven't even told us where we are going yet!" Ben said. "I want it to be a surprise."

It was about one o' clock in the morning when Ben woke up so he could try and test out some new aliens. He quietly stepped outside when he activated the Omnitrix. "Ok… I can use Gnawbyte or Rockbuster…" He activated the Omnitrix on Rockbuster. Ben morphed into a humanoid creature covered in dark gray rocks. Its eyes glowed an ominous yellow and he soon found the ability to control rocks and earth. "Wow this could come in handy!" Ben yelled. The noise awoke Gwen who also crept outside. Ben was rocketing around on a large boulder coming insanely close to other RVs. He stopped when he circled around and found Gwen standing there with nothing but a shirt and underwear on. "Who… Jeez Gwen why don't you think of actually putting on clothes before you come outside" Ben flinched and shielded his eyes with huge rock-covered fists. "So it seems you finally got around to trying out some of Rockbuster's powers…" Gwen asked.

"Yup. They seem to be working so far." Ben replied.

"At least it isn't Gnawbyte, or you would have to worry about seeing a lot more of me than you do now."

"Thanks so much for putting that image into my head!"

"No problem Ben."

"Wait… Are we having a conversation?"

"It seems we are…"

"I'm sorry for doing that to you Gwen, I promise never to do it again."

"Hey don't worry about it; it was just a little burn."

Ben played around until he ran out of time with Rockbuster, and the two went inside.


	3. Omnitrix

Ben awoke to an empty RV. Light was streaming through the curtains of the windows. Ben slowly got out of bed then coming to a yawn. "Where is everybody?" Ben asked himself. He looked around lazily for any notes. After a failed and "thorough" search Ben decided to get some breakfast.

Ben opened the cabinet, and reached for a box of cereal. As soon as his hand was in the air a sharp pain went through his wrist. He flinched and yelped from the sudden sting. He had realized it had come from the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix started to give off all sorts of noises the center popped up and started cycling through the aliens by itself. Green and red lights started shimmering off of the alien watch. Ben baffled started to tug at the watch only to have the sharp pain run through his arm again. This time he fell onto the floor continuing to wrestle with the watch. The pain zapped up his arm again and again as his attempts to remove the watch failed. Ben lay there sweating and gasping for air while the Omnitrix still went berserk. He slowly lifted his arm to his face noticing that the Omnitrix was picking up all sorts of aliens he had never seen before. Ben weakly pushed down on the button a bright flash of green light glowed through the windows of the RV.

Ben woke up sweating looking around and finding Grandpa Max and Gwen sitting at the table waiting and staring at him.

"A little nightmare Ben?" Gwen asked.

"No! The Omnitrix… It… What?" Ben babbled.

"Come here Ben get some breakfast." Max signaled Ben over to the table.

Ben started to play with the Omnitrix while at the same time chowing down on a piece of toast. He found the watch in the same condition it was in the night before, no new aliens.

Ben and Gwen walked out of the RV and started to walk around the camp.

"So Ben what was up with you this morning?" Gwen politely asked.

"I had some weird dream… The Omnitrix went psycho on me, and…" replied Ben, "Wait, Why the heck do you care?!"

"Woh Ben calm down I was just asking a question…" Gwen stepped back.

"Maybe you should stop asking questions and shut the HELL UP!" Ben yelled.

"Ben I thought we were cool…" Gwen backed up even more.

"Hey Gwen? Where do you think you are going?!"

"I think I'm going to leave now…" Gwen started to slowly walk away from her cousin.

"Get back here!" Ben activated his Omnitrix and chose Wildmutt. Ben pounded down the button and he instantly transformed into an orange-haired quadruped with no facial features except for a ferocious looking smile. He roared as Gwen started to bolt off; it was no use. Gwen would only turn to using magic when necessary, and she thought this was the best time. She chanted a spell and a glowing purple ball of energy rocketed out of her palm. It sailed through the air and hit Ben in the face. He shook it off and continued racing after Gwen. She was getting tired and she couldn't concentrate on her magic. If she stopped to catch her breath Ben would catch up. She continued to run. "Ben, why are you doing this?!" Gwen cried. She only got a vicious roar as a reply. Gwen wasn't sure where she was running; as long as she got away from the thing she once thought was her cousin. Gwen had stopped and skidded to a complete halt. She looked down and saw a thirty foot drop, and she was stuck between it and Ben.


End file.
